Unforseen
by Shadow Riders
Summary: Some unexpected things are happening in Smallville, Will these things affect the course of history or lead to the destruction of the world. Can Lois Lane save the world with a mysterious braclet and book? Have a look and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Unforeseen

**Author: **Shadow Rider

**Classified: **General/Romance

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this fictional story belong to me, they belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and the DC Comics.

**Summary: **Some unexpected things are happening in Smallville, Will these things affect the course of history or lead to the destruction of the world. Can Lois Lane save the world with a mysterious braclet and book? Have a look and see.

**Set:** Somewhere around season 6

"HE WHAT" Screamed Lois

"Calm down Lois and stop screaming, I could swear that the over half of the world could hear you..." Chloe tried to silence the frenzied girl, if that was possible, who could silence the infamous Ms Lane. Chloe's thoughts immediately died away as she remembered the day her mother died, Lois wouldn't talk to anyone for days, she would just lock herself in her room for countless days until Lucy had manage to snap her out of her trance.

"Ok Chloe, let's go over this, somehow Smallville and Lana have left town just when she was going to get married to Lex and have his baby, secondly they have told no one not even Mrs Kent and thirdly there seems to be no trace of them leaving, I mean you and Lex had big computer geeks and detectives searching for them and they find nothing, Zilch, I apologise Chloe but I have the right not to remain calm! " she replied exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry Lois, I mean how could Lana do it, she was changing Lex a lot, He was going from following in his father's footsteps to a saint then it all crashed down on him" the blond sighed.

"Speaking of Lex, How is he?"

"I don't know, all I heard from Lionel is that he was that he was avoiding everyone"

" I know what it feels like when someone you love betrays you or leaves you by yourself "

"Wow Lo I didn't know you could be Dr Phil, you should be telling him that not me "

" Hey, I'll have you know that you just spoilt a very emotional moment"

" Who knew Lois Lane could be emotional"

"Look Chloe, If I wasn't lazy to argue at the moment you would be in big trouble at the moment"

" Well at least Lex doesn't lock himself in his room for days"

"Chloe.."

"Sorry Lois"

" I don't know why I bother with you Chloe Sullivan " she rolled her eyes

" Because you love me"

" No, that can't be it "

" Hey... Anyway why the sudden interest in Lex"

" Just wanted to know if he wasn't trying to commit suicide"

" Are you sure it isn't more than that, you hardly ask about Lex unless he is being a juvenile criminal or you want a story" she asked suspiciously

" Is it wrong to ask when some person's love of their life has been taken away from them"

"Good point but wasn't Lana Clark's true love"

"Yes but he rejected her"

" Anyway Lois I have to go and see Jimmy, he's been bugging me to go and see this new film that he got, see ya later Lo"

"See you Chloe"

Lois turned around and sighed, after the turn of events her head was spinning from all the new information and the shock of Clark and Lana eloping, she knew Clark loved Lana but this was turning into an obsession, that farmboy didn't have any common sense when it came to relationships, he had just destroyed a man's life and just because he was too suborn to let Lana go, when was he going to learn. Nevertheless she had a brooding billionaire to confront.

**Author's note: I'm trying to get this done, this is my first Fanfic so be easy on me and give positive criticism, hope you like it, I am British and I am trying to improve my English and I need some help with the American Terms. So Please help if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry I forgot to mention that the pairings are Clois and bits of Lois/Lex and Clana **

**Later in Lex's Mansion**

Lois had just arrived at the Luthor mansion only to find thousands of guards surrounding the place and it took her a while to convince one of the guards to let her in.

"Talk about not wanting to see anyone" she murmured under her breath while making her way to the main room where she was asked to see Lex.

She seated herself in a chair next to the piano and began to look around, in the corner there was a stack of empty bottles of alcohol.

"Wow he must be taking this really bad, he's worse than me when I was with Oliver" she noted to herself

Over an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Lex and Lois was getting bored and fidgety so she turned her attention back to the piano and smiled. When she was younger her mother used to love playing the piano and singing at the same time, it was one of her passions and had taught her how to play when she was just three, Lois had cherished those memories of her mother and her belting their hearts out on a Sunday night.

She stood up and looked around to see if no one was watching her and played a chord on the piano, still no one was listening.

'Let's see if I can still play this thing'

(Starts playing Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne)

_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be ok  
Ya I try to believe you  
But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today... _

_I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day _

_(Tomorrow) _

_It's always been up to you  
It's turning around it's up to me  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't...  
Give me a little time  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not too late  
Not today... _

_  
I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day _

_Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
And I know I'm not ready  
Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Maybe tomorrow  
2x _

_And I wanna believe you ( different person starts singing and Lois looks up confused but keeps on playing)  
When you tell me that it will be ok  
Yeah, I try to believe you  
Not today... _

_Tomorrow it may change _

"Lex, I didn't see you there" she stood up quickly nearly knocking down the piano stool.

"You have quite a voice there Miss Lane not to mention your skill for playing the piano, care to tell me where you learnt the art of music" he commented

"I think you heard of Miss Jessica Williams, Lex"

"The famous violinist, pianist and singer how could I not know her. Secondly Miss Lane I believe that was her stage name, her real name was Miss Carline Stafford which changed to Mrs Louisiana Lane when she got married to the General of the northern Institute Army which was Sam Lane whom I suppose is your father"

"I didn't know that you researched muffin peddler's families Lex"

He chuckled "Well you can't blame me after the times when Chloe tried to hack into the Luthorcorp databases"

"Good Point"

"Well Miss Lane what do I have the pleasure of seeing you today"

"Why does everyone think I want something today? And please its Lois not Miss Lane the sound of that makes me cringe."

"Well Lois it's not every day you come to see me unless you are being stalked by trouble or you want a story and I doubt that you want to confront me about my love life"

"Funny, Chloe said the same thing, well sort of"

Lex raised his eyebrows "So Lois what do you want"

She sighed in defeat "ok you got me, Look last year I went on a trip to Europe with my dad and I was looking around in his office when I found this"

She handed him a large leather bound book and a silver bracelet with strange crystals on it.

"Let me get this straight, you were looking in your dad's office"

"I had to get some military statistics then I just sort of found it"

He opened the book to find strange symbols written on the pages.

"These look like the symbols..."

"... that are on the cave walls" she finished for him

"Chloe told me that you had a bit of dealings with the caves in the past few years"

He opened his mouth to speak but Lois interrupted

"I would have asked Smallville but every time I tried to talk to him about the caves, he shrugged me off and told me that it was nothing"

"I don't think this looks like nothing" he lifted the book up to show her a funny looking map with symbols around it.

"I know and that's not the only thing I found"

She handed him an old looking letter that was written in Latin

"If you look at the bottom its signed Geneva Caldaria, that was my great great grandmother or something like that and as far as I know she was a wise woman and was killed by some person called Isobel."

So she didn't know that Isobel was related to Lana thought Lex, it's probably best not to tell her until I have deciphered this letter then we would be able to find out what the book is about

"Hello Lex, are you even listening to me"

"Sorry Lois, I kinda drifted off"

She nodded, she understood what he was going through at the moment and didn't want to tease him just in case he didn't want to help her. She was also missing Smallville and their fights. That was part of her reason why she wanted to see Lex, she needed someone to pick on before she went mad.

"As I was saying, I did find out that she was part of the witches circle."

Hmm Interesting

"Oh and Lex I do know that Isobel was one of Lana's ancestors, but don' t worry I don't hate her for killing one of my ancestors"

He looked down sheepishly, even though he was fully educated and rich it was funny how someone like Lois Lane could make him look like a fool.

He looked back up at her "I could decipher the letter then we could find out what the book is about."

"Since when was it a 'we'"

For a moment he started to panic

"Just kidding, God this guy needs to get laid"

"What!!"

"Nothing, So I'll see you later Lex, Oh and if you don't keep me up to date with that I swear you are going to get your butt kicked, billionaire or no billionaire"

He smiled as the brunette exited the mansion, maybe it would be easy to forget Lana.

**Read and review Please **

**Author's Note: Thank you to the few people who reviewed, I really appreciate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been having lots of exams. I wasn't too pleased with the last chapter for some reason anyway I was wondering if you guys and girls could help me with this BETA stuff, I'm kinda getting confused with it. Lastly I apologise if I have made any grammatical errors. Enjoy. **

Lois walked to the Talon smiling to herself, at least she had managed to get the billionaire's mind of Lana, he was so much easier than dealing with the obstinate farm boy. Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice called her name.

"Lois" the petite blond said breathlessly trying to catch up with her cousin

"Hi Chloe"

"How did the meeting with Lex go"

"How did you know I had a meeting with Lex" the brunette asked suspiciously

"A reporter never reveals his or her sources" she replied while tapping her nose.

"Guess I would just have to find out the hard way then" Lois said while shaking her head. Chloe just smiled at the remark.

"So are you going to tell me what your little trip to the Luthor Mansion was about?"

"It was nothing Clo, I don't see why you're going all 'reporter' on me"

"Lois, I'm just worried, now that Lana's gone there is no reason for Lex to go back to his old ways like his father and if that happens you could get seriously hurt"

"I'm fine, third degree black belt and a fully trained soldier remember, besides when I went to see him it looked like he was trying to get high on alcohol, I doubt that he would remember anything I told him"

Chloe nodded, it didn't surprise her that Lois would be as stubborn as always especially when she had her mind on something.

"So what are you doing tonight Lo" She asked changing the subject.

"Not much, I have just got an article on some crackpot's theory about genetic mutations and atmospheric combustion whatever that ... Ahhhhh!

"Lois!"

The woman had crumpled down on the floor clutching her head in pain while muttering "make it stop"

"Make what stop Lois" Chloe shook her cousin frantically trying to keep her conscious.

"Th... The ringing"

"Wait what ringing" too late, the brunette collapsed in her cousin's arm finally giving up the fight to stay conscious.

"LOIS... LOIS! Okay, don't die on me, you're the strongest woman I know"

Chloe got her cell phone out and punched in the emergency contact numbers.

"Press 1 for emergency services, Press 2 for our company information..." said a robotic female voice

"Where's Clark when you need him" she muttered while quickly pressing the number 1 key on her cell.

"Thank you for using our services, our emergency team would be with you shortly"

Chloe shut her cell and cradled her cousin gently, tears falling from her glassy eyes. She hoped that her powers would be able to return Lois from her unconscious state. A pale white glow emitted from her body and her pale complexion ebbed away slightly giving her face a bit of colour but not much. Chloe waited a few seconds, nothing happened, a few more seconds, nothing happened. She choked back a sob, suddenly she felt so vulnerable like the world just grew in size and she felt incredibly small. Her thoughts shifted to Clark, god she hated him at the moment. He had an uncanny habit of hurting people even by doing a simple thing like leaving Smallville and the worst thing was that she needed him. She needed him to help Lois. God the world needed him but he didn't realise it. Being around him made her feel safe and without him here it felt as if everywhere around her was dangerous and filled with shadows. She admitted that she didn't have feelings for him, Not like she used to but with Lois unconscious, the world seamed to crash down. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an ambulance and paramedics running towards her. A guy in a white doctor's jacket kneeled next to her and looked at the body in her arms.

"How long has she been like this" he asked

"Just about half an hour" she replied trying to keep her voice calm

He nodded and measured Lois's pulse, His eyes widened and he quickly took out a walkie talkie.

"This is a Code Blue, I repeat a Code Blue, The patient is in a Cationic State"

A crowd of paramedics rushed in, took the body in the ambulance and rushed off to the hospital.

"Wait what's a code blue" Chloe asked puzzled

The doctor looked back at her "A code blue is when a patient's heart rate has decreased dramatically or in different words is on the brink between life and death"

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock, she didn't even want to think about losing her cousin. The doctor looked at her again and replied "She isn't going to die, we have many doctors that are going to give her CPR and so on, anyway I must be getting back to the hospital I have a patient to attend to"

"Stop, let me come with you"

"What"

"I'm her cousin, I'll be able to give you details about her and I don't want to leave her"

He sighed "Fine, come on"

He ushered her into his car and followed a remaining ambulance to the hospital.

**In Lois's hospital room**

"So you were going to tell me the patient's details" he said while looking at the heart rate machine, "The name is James by the way."

Chloe shook herself out of her daze realising that someone was taking to her "What.. Oh yeah, well what do you want to know about Lois"

He pulled up two chairs and offered for her to sit down "The usual details ... her family, if there is anyone to contact if this happens again Miss ..."

"Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan"

He nodded hinting for her to proceed

"Well her father is a General working all over Europe and America and she has a sister who is at a boarding school in Europe apart from that there's me"

"Well it looks like we would have to look at her records... excuse me"

Sam headed out of the room to get the records and bumped into a brown haired man.

"Sorry, do you know what room Lois Lane is in"

"Sure, she's in room 24"

"Thanks"

The man headed into the room and found a blond, petite woman sitting beside the bed and holding Lois's hand.

"Hey Chloe"

She looked up and hugged him "Hey Jimmy, how did you know where to find me"

"It's surprising how fast news spreads in the Talon, How is she doing"

"Not so good, I don't know what happened, one minute she is fine the next minute she is on the floor calling for help, I can't lose her Jimmy she is one of the few people left in my life" she started to cry

"Hey, come here" He pulled her in a hug "It's going to be okay, Lois is a fighter"

As if things couldn't get worse, a large Beep came from the machine. Chloe pulled away from Jimmy.

"What's going on" she said as several doctors entered to room and shooed them outside. She watched at the window as the doctors gave her electric shocks, she held Jimmy's hand not even daring to breathe. Suddenly the line on the machine went flat.

"No" she whispered and rushed into the room

"I'm calling it" said one doctor solemnly

"NOOOO!" She screamed

"Time of Death 15:45"

_**You know the drill people read and review, I need some feedback **_

**Author's Note: The last part great if you imagine it in slow motion. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I also need some ideas to include in the story. Oh and I changed the plot a little bit but don't worry the story is far from over. Thanks again **


End file.
